


Blood moon

by RainbowPlane



Category: Persona 5
Genre: +Not a smart way to deal with said murders, Death, I know, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, That word sums up about everything, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Yandere, a lot of em, i still suck at tagging, more warnings in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPlane/pseuds/RainbowPlane
Summary: A series of violent murders have been terrorizing the city for some time. Most of them have been found to have a connection to the Phantom thieves, the victims openly being hateful about them, but not all. Some even the police have been unable to tie to the others, but the violent nature of all is what still makes then seem connected.Only Akira knows what ties them all together. It is him.He doesn’t know yet why this is happening around him, or who is behind it all, but the thoughts of it being someone close to him frightens him. None of his friends could actually be a murderer, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally posting time! I got this one done for a while now, and I'm excited to finally share it with everyone!
> 
> Firstly, please do be mindful of the trigger warnings, I'll list them all here for you:   
> Murder, blood, graphical descriptions, unhealthy relationship, major character death, suicide
> 
> Secondly I might've gone a little too far with a custom skin... This is apparently what happens when I get bored.  
> It should still be readable, but I believe there's also an option to hide the skin? If so be mindful of a lot of bolded random words (which dont look that distracting in this skin but probably will be normally)
> 
> With that said, enjoy reading!

It was late at night when this girl was walking down the streets, **all alone**. She Was on her way to meet someone, someone she had never met before. It was still unclear to her just why she decided to do this. She was putting herself into **a lot of danger** , she knew that, but she wasn’t worried. She was way more focussed on the **rush** it gave her. Doing something like this made her feel alive, made her feel free for once in her life.

The person she was meeting was someone she had **only spoken to online** before. The two of them had spent long nights chatting, having conversations about many different things. At first she became a little **scared** when this person asked to meet in real life with her, this would be the first time she had done something like this. But she was convinced it **couldn’t be that bad** , all those warnings adults gave her were over exaggerated, right?

She felt like she could **trust** this person. They were always so nice, and in the way they talked there was no way they could’ve been **faking** all the time.

**_At least, that was what she thought._ **

The person had sent her a location, it wasn’t at all a **scary place** , it was **a restaurant**. The girl followed her navigation app all the way there.

Only it sent her into **an alley.** It was dark in there, not even street lights reached that place. The girl felt **hesitant** to follow the route, but as she looked at her phone the restaurant was directly at the end. She didn’t need to go far. She could do this.

Then, all of a sudden, someone stepped out from **the shadows** right onto her path.  This scared the girl intensely. ‘’You’re **_Rainbowplane 24_** , right?’’ The person said. They knew her name, her online name even. Could this be the person she was going to meet? But why did he wait **here?**

_How did he even know she was taking **this path?**_

‘’Yes, weren’t we supposed to meet at the restaurant, right? Not at this **dark place**...’’ The girl responded. She was a little hesitant in her words, this whole encounter gave off some **creepy vibes.**

The person came closer, and soon the girl was able to see a glimpse of their face. They looked rather friendly, but before she was able to take a closer look her focus shifted downwards. **They were holding a knife** , one shining slightly from the lights of the street behind her.

‘’No, wait!’’ The girl instantly knew what was going to happen. Yet she couldn’t get her legs to move. She just stood there, frozen by fear. **‘’Why?!’’** She didn’t understand, what did she do to make a random person online to murder her? Or was this only because she was someone gullible enough to fall for this trap?

_They didn’t look like someone who would do this **for fun** however._

The **eyes** of the dark person were dark, an extensive smirk formed on their face. ‘’Why you ask? Well, the reason is **simple** really.’’ They grabbed the girl’s wrist tight, making her **unable to run away** completely now. ‘’You, my dearest Rainbow, has been spreading a lot of hatred.’’

They raised **the knife** , not a single sign of hesitation in the movement. Appearing as if they’ve done this **many times before**. ‘’But not anymore, goodbye.’’ They said rather softly.

_‘’No!! Stop!’’_

_‘’I didn’t mean to! **Please!’’**_

Soon the **screaming** of the girl stopped as she fell to the ground and the whole alley became **quiet** once again. **Blood** **splatters** covering the walls, the knife still dripping. The one holding the knife walked away quietly to not draw any suspicion, though they had to hold themselves from laughing.

‘’Another one down.’’ They softly whispered as they disappeared into the night **yet again.** No one noticing them. No one even noticed the girl dead in the alley till morning came.

This one time she was **free** , she had tried to meet someone similar to herself. But this risk turned out to be **her downfall** , their views didn’t align in the slightest.

 

**_‘’Some early shoppers were met by an unpleasant surprise this morning as they found a dead body on their way. This now is the third body found within the last two weeks. The police has stated that they will do everything they can to find the culprit, but that doesn’t stop the citizens from being scared for their own lives.’’_ **

The news continued their talks about the **previous murders**. But Mishima wasn’t listening anymore, he was distracted by his laptop, **the Phansite** opened on the desktop.

_‘’You know, I think I’ve seen that girl around before.’’_

_‘’Yes! I do know her too! She was like sooo nice.’’_

_‘’*did’’_

_‘’Wonder what happened??’’_

_‘’did she piss someone off?’’_

_‘’No idae’’_

_‘’Well… I think she has angered many…’’_

_‘’how so????’’_

_‘’She wasn’t one to like the PT as much, I think she posted regularly about that on her blog too.’’_

_‘’wh-what’s her blog name??!’’_

_‘’Rainbowplane24’’_

_‘’omg’’_

_‘’?’’_

_‘’??’’_

_‘’she has been on the site before… i think’’_

_‘’YES! i THOUGht I remembered that name!! She got banned, right?’’_

_‘’Well, the admin never told us, but I think so.’’_

_‘’Guys’’_

_‘’D-do you think she got killed because of her hate??’’_

This was when Mishima stepped in.

_‘’Hey, could you all please stop talking about this. The topic of murder might make people too uncomfortable?’’_

_‘’Oh, the admin!’’_

_‘’we should indeed stop… we cant do much besides speculating anyways…’’_

_‘’But…’’_

_‘’lets stop.’’_

The chat slowly calmed down. All the participants leaving. This gave Mishima the room to delete their previous messages, speculation about murder didn’t belong on the Phansite after all.

He focused back at the TV again. They were showing footage of the crime scene. The body was already gone, **but much of the blood remained.**

_Mishima smiled slightly, before turning off his TV._

 

All the Phantom thieves gathered after the fifth murder. A pattern between most became clear. At least four of them had shown to at least **openly dislike the PT.** This made them worried, someone was killing of the ones that stood against them. Rumours were even spreading saying the Phantom thieves themselves were behind it all. **That they were the one killing them off.**

The team were discussing possibilities, but they didn’t came any closer. Akira wasn’t listening that much, he was lost in his own thoughts. There were many things crossing his own mind, he had been thinking about this case for quite a long time now.

 

-

 

_The first time Akira heard about the murders was at school. Some students walking in front of him were talking about it. Apparently one of the victims was **another student at their school.** It wasn’t until the fifth murder that he became seriously concerned. The police had stated that there was a clear connection between four of them, but that the fifth wasn’t that easily to fit in yet._

_Except for Akira himself. **He knew the outlier** , at least, he had seen him before._

_The four were connected only by one single thing, every single one had a hatred or disproval for the Phantom thieves. All of them also had an active online life in which they discussed those views. But none seemed actually harmful, especially not the third victim. Akira had done some research on his own, and he figured out she had completely stopped making any posts about her hate weeks before she died. People who knew her in person had said **her views had changed over time.**_

_And yet she still died, alone in an alley in the middle of the night._

_Akira physically shook his head in an attempt to shake those thoughts. These thoughts weren’t helpful. He had to focus on **the fourth victim** , who was the outlier._

_He was a student at Shujin. He wasn’t the nicest one around, but he certainly wasn’t the worst either. Only once had the two of them crossed paths. Only once had Akira spoken with him._

_‘’Hey, aren’t you that **criminal** transfer student?’’ He had spoken to Akira. Akira was just making his way to the station, to get home, but that student just began talking to him **out of nowhere.**_

_Akira didn’t respond, but he stopped walking, looking at the guy. He **didn’t like** to be called a criminal at all, but Akira had no choice but to see what this dude wanted from him. If he just walked off the bad rumours would only grow stronger. _

_The student took a step closer. ‘’Not even civil enough to respond I see. You’re nothing but a **nasty crimeboy** then.’’ A **disgusting** smirk formed on the face of him. _

_And with that Akira was done. ‘’What do you want?’’ He asked while just glaring, **his eyes darkening slightly.**_

_‘’Oh, so you can talk?! Interesting!’’ The student said before he took another step closer to him. ‘’Well, you know, I obviously wanted to know just what your deal is? You’re just staying quiet, and **it’s pissing me off.’’**_

_There was something within Akira that wondered if the student in front of him was just **looking for a fight** , but he knew there was no use asking such a thing. ‘’Well, I am just minding my own business. Maybe you should try that once as well?’’ Akira smiled back, with the most **sinister** of smiles._

_The student was now fully pissed off. ‘’H-How dare you talking at me like that!!’’ The anger within him seemed to make him unable to speak properly. ‘’I won’t let you get away with this!’’_

_‘’Good luck with that.’’ Akira said as he already walked away. He didn’t want to waste any other second of his life with that guy, he clearly wasn’t worth his attention._

_But right before he was out of reach Akira’s arm was grabbed. He got pulled with such a force that he **fell down on the ground**. ‘’I told you I wasn’t going to let you get away with this!’’ The student’s whole face was red with anger._

_Around them other students began to gather. They were right in the open after all. ‘’You’re seriously going to beat me up now, right here?’’ Akira did his best to sound as honestly surprised as possible, although he was exaggerating quite a bit. ‘ **’Look around you.** You’re going to get in trouble because of this.’’_

_Akira went to sit up, looking for a reaction. The students around were all whispering towards each other. The student in front of him finally noticing his surroundings, but it was already too late for him._

_A teacher made his way to the group of students, taking him who attacked Akira away with them._

_‘’You okay?’’ A hand reached down to help Akira stand up, **it was Mishima’s.** Akira took it and allowed the boy to pull him to his feet again._

_‘’Yes, he wasn’t such a big deal to begin with.’’ Akira responded as he turned his wrist a few times, it really did hurt quite a bit._

_But for some reason Mishima looked even more hurt than Akira himself. ‘’He shouldn’t have hurt you like this. **How dared he!** ’’ Mishima’s voice was rather quiet, though **hatred** could easily be heard within._

_This made Akira worry for Mishima a bit. The boy was always so caring for him. ‘’Hey, it’s **no problem**. I’m still okay, that’s the only thing that matters, right?’’ Akira tried to calm Mishima down a bit. He didn’t like it when others care so much for him that they get hurt themselves, that’s his job._

_The expression in Mishima’s face softened a bit. ‘’Yes, I suppose you’re right, I’m sorry.’’ And with those words the boys made their way towards the station, finally getting home._

**-**

 

Now that Akira remembered this moment again he couldn’t stop wondering about something. Did Mishima **blame himself** for what had happened? Akira wouldn’t think Mishima did anything wrong, but Mishima might still feel **guilty** for the fact that he had been the one to have leaked his criminal record. If he hadn’t that event would’ve never taken place.

Of course there was no use in thinking about it anyways. But it did still worry him that this guy he had encountered once **actually died**.

_All the murders were connected, not by the Phantom thieves, but **by himself**. Akira was the **one and only factor** that could connect all five deaths. _

This thoughts **frightened** him, this thought made him realise the actual murderer might be **closer by** than he had thought, than he had realised.

He wasn’t going to take this information to the police yet though, he wasn’t even going to share it with his team members. He had made up his mind. _He was going to investigate this by himself._


	2. Chapter 2

 

The whole group went separate ways soon, as no one had any ideas on what to do.

Akira resumed his investigation **on his own.** If he was the one that connected them all he believed he should also be the one to stop it. Before **people even closer to him get hurt too.**

 

Another day of school.

Akira made his way through the hallways, towards his classroom, as he spotted a certain blue-haired classmate of his. He had always thought Mishima was a really nice and cool guy. It did vaguely occur to him that he probably **never really told Mishima that** however.

‘’Hey, Mishima, good morning!’’ Akira said excitingly. He had felt bad about mistreating the boy so many times. Akira had promised himself to never do that again, to be as nice as possible. Mishima had **always been there to help him** when he needed it after all.

But Mishima wasn’t responding, his head was down as he walked slowly, not minding his surroundings in the slightest. Akira was instantly **worried.** This side of Mishima was one he had only seen at the beginning, at the time of Kamoshida.

Akira softly touched Mishima’s shoulder as he spoke again. ‘’Hey, you alright?’’ He asked, making sure not to startle the boy too much.

Mishima was quickly awoken from his thoughts, now realising his environment. ‘’Oh, Kurusu-kun, I’m sorry.’’ Mishima’s voice was quiet, **more quiet than usual** at least.

‘’No need to apologize. I am just a little worried about you. I haven’t seen you so down in ages.’’ Akira reacted. He desperately hoped nothing was wrong. Cause if there was, he would **blame himself** for it.

‘’Oh, it’s nothing really. I’m just tired. Been studying for the upcoming tests all night.’’ Mishima then answered. He began to brighten up a little already.

This made Akira think of something, a way to return the favours Mishima had done for him all these times. ‘’You wanna study **together** then? I might be able to help.’’ He suggested. Akira had been getting top of the class scores a lot, so he was sure he could be useful. It was only fair.

Now Mishima’s face was filled with a bright smile. ‘’Yes!’’ He exclaimed, maybe a bit **too loud**. As soon as he realised his mistake he lowered his head in shame. ‘’I mean, that would certainly help.’’

Akira laughed slightly, this was the Mishima he liked to see. The Mishima he really enjoyed spending time with. ‘’Alright, see you after class then.’’ He said right as they arrived at the classroom.

‘’Yes, see you then.’’ Mishima almost whispered, Akira didn’t even hear what he said.

Then the both of them went to sit at their own desk. And soon another boring day of class began.

 

Akira had chosen to go to the diner for their little study session. He first considered the school library, but he then remembered that they were actually supposed to stay quiet in there. He didn’t mind being quiet, but that wasn’t the most useful when he’s supposed to talk to **help someone**.

The bad mood Mishima seemed to be having that morning had **completely vanished** by now. He was talking happily about his phansite, how many people were always busy talking about the Phantom thieves. Akira thought it was rather **cute** so see him so excited.

They both ordered something to drink as they finally got their books out, talking was nice and all, but their main goal was still to study.

‘’How can you be so smart, Kurusu-kun?’’ Mishima asked as Akira explained some of the math they were doing. Well, Akira was doing it, since Mishima was lost since the very beginning.

Akira looked up, smiling softly at the boy. ‘’It’s nothing you can’t do, if you have the right teacher I suppose.’’ He said. It was a mix between bragging and teasing the boy, one of Akira’s favourite things to do.

Mishima was seemingly irritated by the problems in front of him. Math had always been a problematic subject, even though he used to be really good at it. ‘’I suppose I should thank you for helping me then.’’ He said softly. There was a clear change of colour on the boy’s face, he was completely **red.**

As Akira already opened his mouth to say something the waitress with their drinks came around. But she tripped right as she reached the table, both her and the drinks falling **straight onto Akira.** ‘’Oh my God, **I’m** **so sorry!** ’’ The girl yelled as soon as she realised what had happened.

‘’It’s alright.’’ Akira was slightly shocked by the whole thing, but it **wasn’t the girl’s fault** at all, so he didn’t get mad.

Mishima at the other side of the table **wasn’t that forgiving.** ‘’You’ve completely soaked his clothes! And some of his books too!’’ He got really **worked up,** although his voice is naturally so quiet that he still didn’t sound that loud.

‘’I know! I’m so sorry about this!’’ The girl was s **till right on top of Akira,** she was probably so in shock she didn’t notice herself. ‘’I’ll make it up to you guys, okay?’’

‘’Maybe you can start by **getting off** of him?’’ Mishima’s voice was so **dark** and irritated, more than Akira had ever heard before from him. It was a little **frightening** actually.

The girl’s eyes grew wide as she realised her location, her whole face turning **the** **darkest shade of red**. She quickly jumped up, dropping the last bits of the drinks as she did. ‘’I-I… Sorry!!’’ She exclaimed. Now she seemed as if she was **close to** **crying** , real close. ‘’Th-the… I’ll… Get new drinks.’’ She said right before she ran off.

‘’She appears to be way too clumsy to be a waitress. And to just stay on top of you for that long time… **Unacceptable**.’’ Mishima was still the most irritated one of the two. ‘’She shouldn’t have **done that to you** at all. It’s just unacceptable.’’

Akira was actually **confused** by Mishima’s **words and behaviour.** It wasn’t such a big deal in his eyes at all, so why was he **overreacting** so much? ‘’It was just **an accident** , don’t be so hard on her.’’ He said.

Mishima **visibly disagreed** on Akira’s opinion, but before he could speak again the girl returned. She had brought a towel and new drinks. ‘’I’m still so sorry for what had happened! The drinks are free!’’ Her **eyes were red** , she had certainly shed a few tears before returning to the table.

‘’Be more careful next time.’’ Mishima said **angrily**. He wasn’t as worked up as before again, but he was still a little mad at the girl for **mistreating Akira like this.**

Akira, on the other hand, smiled at the girl. ‘’It was just an accident, those things can happen. **Don’t worry about it** too much, okay?’’ He said. The girl’s face lighted up by those words.

She quickly thanked him and ran off again, still embarrassed by everything that had happened.

It was clear to Akira that Mishima didn’t like the whole event, although **he didn’t know why**. It was nothing but an accident, and Mishima **wasn’t even involved** either.

Fairly soon after the two decided it was time to stop their little study session. **Much has happened** , and Mishima was also clearly tired.

But even as they parted ways the look in Mishima’s eyes as he looked at the waitress still **scared** Akira a little. Never before had he seen **such darkness** in his eyes, never had he thought Mishima was capable of such an expression.

But it wasn’t like Mishima would actually act in such a **dark and dangerous way**. So Akira just ended up shrugging it off. It wasn’t anything to worry about, it was **just Mishima** after all.

 

But the worry immediately came back the following day. As Akira made his way to breakfast downstairs he heard the news on the TV.

**_‘’And tonight yet another murder has taken place. This time our victim is another young girl, who has most likely been caught right as she was on her way back home from her job.’’_ **

At first Akira didn’t pay much attention to this news. He would go and figure out all the details later, when he was actually awake enough.

But then he heard the following sentence, and his whole world stopped for a moment.

**_‘’She was a waitress at the diner in Shibuya, last night she was working both an afternoon and night shift.’’_ **

_A waitress? **The waitress??**_ Akira’s head was turning. He had to hold on to one of the booth seats to not fall down at that particular moment.

Sojiro was worried. He tried to speak to Akira, but Akira **couldn’t even hear him** over his own thoughts. ‘ _No, it **can’t** be her!’_

But as soon as he looked at the TV he couldn’t even **deny** that anymore, a picture of her, probably from a profile picture, was shown. It was her, it was the waitress of **the day before**.

And his mind went back to that last night, to his thoughts in that moment. ‘ _Mishima? No, he couldn’t!’_ He was **fighting within his own head**. His mind knew, knew it was the **only real possibility** , but in his heart he **couldn’t believe** the boy would ever be capable of such a thing.

**‘’Akira!’’** Sojiro’s voice finally came through to him as he shook Akira’s shoulders, bringing him back to reality. ‘’What’s the matter with you? Are you sick?’’ There was both **anger and concern** in Sojiro’s question.

Akira looked up, his mind finally calming down for a bit. ‘’No, I’m fine. Sorry.’’ He said, before he finally got to his plate of curry, acting like nothing had happened.

He still couldn’t believe it, it could also all be **just a coincidence.** Mishima would never be able to do such a thing, Akira was almost certain of that fact. **_Almost_**


	3. Chapter 3

Mishima **wasn’t at school** the following day. This both relieved and worried Akira. He at least wasn’t reminded of his doubts every other second, but it was **quite worrying** to realise he was not there. To realise that something could’ve happened. Akira just hoped he was sick, or maybe the boy had just overworked himself and collapsed or something.

That night he was met by Akechi. The detective had the habit to come by the café a lot, and today was apparently one of those days again. ‘’Aah, you’re back!’’ Akechi sounded rather excited to see Akira came in, but Akira really **wasn’t in the mood** to talk to him right now.

But of course Sojiro had **other plans.** ‘’Good, I need you to watch the place for a bit. I have to go to the store before it closes.’’ He said as he threw an apron at Akira’s face. Apparently he was left with **no choice**.

‘’You seem rather **gloomy** today.’’ Akechi commented as Akira stood behind the counter, **visibly not amused** by this turn of events. ‘’Something the matter?’’

Akira sighed, he really wasn’t going to get away from talking to this guy today. ‘’Not really. Some important tests coming up soon. Am just a little tired from preparing for them I suppose.’’ **He lied**. He really didn’t care for the tests at all, but considering he was just a normal student it made perfect sense. He wasn’t going to share his **true worries** , especially not to a **detective.**

There was a short moment in which Akechi seemed like he **wanted to question** this, but soon he changed his mind. ‘’Understandable. I’ve been working at this **frustrating case** right now, and combining it with school has also been a real pain.’’ He then said.

It was clear to Akira that Akechi wanted to talk about his case, and **the reason why** was something he figured out rather soon. ‘’What type of case could be **so difficult** that even the **detective prince** himself gets frustrated by it?’’ He asked, teasing the one at the other side of the counter.

‘’You have probably heard about it.’’ Akechi started. ‘’I’m working on the **serial murders** that have been taking place the past weeks.’’

It took a lot of strength for Akira to not show his shock. Of course **fate** would choose this way for him. Of course Akechi would be the one to work on this case that he was **investigating himself** as well. ‘’So, why is it so difficult?’’ Akira decided to try and gain some more information. He didn’t have access to all **the evidence** the police collected after all.

That **confident** smile of Akechi made his way to his face. Akira never liked that smile, it seemed so fake to him. ‘’I’m not supposed to share **police secrets** to a local barista, you know.’’ He said.

Akira made his way to the other side of the counter, sitting at the stool next to Akechi. ‘’Then we’re in luck I’m not a local at all. Oh, and I would like to think I’m **not** **just a barista** either.’’ He said. Akira didn’t know how much Akechi knew of him, but he was almost certain he knew about his situation, about the fact that he wasn’t from Tokyo in the first place.

Akechi chuckled slightly. ‘’I guess you’re right.’’ He said. Then his face turned serious again. ‘’I suppose you know everything that has been disclosed by the news already? That **all of the victims** are teenagers, most of them having a **negative stance** towards the phantom thieves.’’

Akira simply nodded in response. He knew, he might even know a lot more than Akechi himself did. He obviously wasn’t going reveal that though.

‘’Well, of course the police has some more details. We have found traces of the killer, **hairs**. And we’ve also established **the killers height.** ’’ Akechi wasn’t being specific about anything, he was just listing the findings, nothing more.

‘’But there is one thing I have **personally noticed** , something I haven’t shared with the police yet.’’

That was where Akira became **scared**. Even when he himself had nothing to fear, the thought of Akechi **withholding information** from the police, and then sharing he did with Akira himself, was what frightened him a lot. ‘’And what will that be?’’ Akira asked, trying not to show his worry, **his fear.**

‘’The other two victims are also connected, but by **something different.** ’’ Akechi spoke slowly, as if he wanted so see the reaction on Akira’s face. And he did see exactly through Akira, who was **trying just a little too hard** to not show. ‘’Judging the look in your eyes you already know what I’m getting at, right?’’

Akira didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to admit he knew, but he also didn’t want to be seen as **suspicious**. In the end he decided to **trust the detective** , hoping he wouldn’t pry too much into everything. After all, the other victims were all connected by the Phantom thieves, which meant Akechi could easily make the connections. ‘’They’re both connected **to me** , right?’’

Akechi didn’t expect Akira to actually admit it, but when he did he was met with a smile. ‘’Yes, that is correct. Firstly there was this student at your school, one who has been reported to have **picked up a fight with yo** u not that long ago.’’

‘’And then the waitress.’’ Akira filled in.

‘’Yes, the waitress. Witnesses stated that she accidentally tripped, making her and the drinks she was carrying fall on top of a customer. Although your name **hasn’t explicitly came up** , the descriptions of those witnesses were clear.’’ Akechi explained.

Akira then came with a question. ‘’Is this why you wanted to talk about this with me? To see if I had any more information. Or are you perhaps **suspecting me?** ’’ He sounded a lot more panicky than he intended to, but luckily Akechi didn’t seem to care about that.

He just smiled again. ‘’Of course I’m not suspecting you. I’m **close to certain** you would never be able to do such a thing, and beside, **the hair doesn’t match.** ’’ Akechi said. ‘’I am wondering if you have any idea of who it might be though.’’

The mention of hair made Akira wonder _. ‘What type of hair did they find, how tall was the killer?’_ ‘’Not directly, but maybe if you **share the evidence** you were talking about earlier I can get an idea.’’ He said, hoping Akechi would take the bait.

Little did he know Akechi was already planning on telling him anyways. ‘’Of course. The length of the killer has been estimated **between 1.70 to 1.75 meters.** As for the hair…’’

It seemed like that last piece of information took forever to be revealed to him. Akira was frightened while waiting for this answer.

‘ **’Short dark blue hair** , natural apparently.’’

Akira literally fell off the stool he was previously seated on. _It was true._

_All of his prior fears were true._

 

**_Mishima is the killer._ **

 

‘’Wh-Why did you insist of meeting **in the park**? It’s so **dark** out here.’’ A young boy asked, unsuspecting of anything. He had agreed to meet up with someone he had **only been speaking to online** for a few weeks, but he never really saw any danger into it. ‘’You are Mishima, right?’’

Right in front of him Mishima stood there, looking at the boy. ‘’Yes, yes I am.’’ He answered as he took a step closer.

In responds the **scared boy** took a step back. He didn’t think when he agreed upon meeting Mishima at such a location, but right now he knew he was scared, really scared. ‘’I… This wasn’t a good idea.’’ He mumbled to himself.

‘’Then why **did you agree** to it in the first place?’’ Mishima asked. It was too dark for the boy to see, but Mishima had an almost **sinister smile** on his face. ‘’Haven’t you heard about the killings? You are a **perfect next victim** , you know.’’ He said as he turned his head to the side.

Hearing that frightened the boy even more. Was he in danger right now? ‘’I..’’ He was unable to speak, he didn’t know an answer. The boy just went straight into this meeting, **not thinking** about the possible dangers at all. If only he had listened to his parents for a change…

Mishima took yet another step closer to the boy, this time getting close enough to **grab his wrist**. ‘’You’re way too naïve, I was like that too once.’’ Mishima spoke softly, the boy been frozen from fear. ‘’But that doesn’t matter for now. The only thing that does is that you’ve made some **terrible mistakes** , you’ve **insulted the wrong people**. And to make it all worse you have agreed to meet a complete stranger in a **secluded place.** ’’

The boy was shaking all over. He knew what was going to happen, he knew he had fucked up. ‘’Please! Let me go!’’ He began begging, hoping Mishima still had some mercy. ‘’I’m sorry for what I did, I can change!’’

‘’It’s **too late**.’’ Was Mishima’s only answer as he grabbed **the knife** in his hand, while still holding on to the boy with his other. ‘’You dared to speak badly of the ones that saved many, **that saved me** , you have **no right to be spared** now.’’

Those words were the last before Mishima s **tabbed** his sharp knife in the boy, who could do **nothing but** **crying** , begging him to stop.

But Mishima didn’t. He kept on **stabbing and stabbing.** Even after the boy didn’t cry anymore, when he **stopped moving**. He was laughing **manically,** getting more and more violent with every second. ‘ **’THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR STANDING AGAINST THEM!’’** He yelled in between his laughs.

**Blood spat everywhere** , covering the ground around, covering Mishima’s face and body. He didn’t even notice as he was still out of it, **only** **thinking about stabbing**.

The moment went by soon, Mishima getting back to his normal senses. He **had to leav** e, before anyone would figure out. He had more to do, and he **couldn’t fulfil his job** when he got caught.

He was going to support **his heroes** , no matter what, in any way he possibly could.

And no one was allowed to stand **in his way.**

**No one.**

 

‘’Are you alright?!’’ Akechi said as soon as he saw Akira **fall off** the stool. He did never expect to get **such a reaction** from him. It definitely took him off guard completely.

Akira’s head was spinning. He was **already suspecting** it to be Mishima, but he **never wanted to believe** it. Mishima was such a **nice guy** , always ready to help him, always so nice…

But now even the **actual evidence** lined up. Akira realised he had tried to **blind himself** from this possibility all this time. There wasn’t any other option in the first place, but to see it is actually **one of his friends** made Akira physically sick.

‘’Hey, Akira!’’ Akechi’s voice finally got through to Akira. He didn’t know how long he had been out of it, but Akechi had made his way to sit beside him, worry spread all across his face. ‘’Oh, **thank God.** You alright?’’ He then said as he finally saw Akira react again.

‘’Yes, I’m sorry.’’ Akira managed to say something, although his mind kept **trailing off.**

Akechi pulled him back up, this time seating him at one of the booth seats. **‘’Tell.’’** He simply said, after he went to sit down on the opposite side himself. Akechi now knew **for certain** Akira had all the answers he was looking for, he just needed to hear it.

Now that Akira’s mind was finally back to thinking a bit more **rationally** he began to doubt. He began to doubt whether he should tell Akechi. He knew **killing was terrible** , and that it should be punished, but he didn’t even knew for absolute certain that it was Mishima. And he also still had **some hope** , hope that he could actually convince Mishima to stop it. Akira had **no trust in the police system** , so he would rather try and **fix this himself** then let Mishima just get arrested. Who knows what would happen to the boy then?

‘’You **can’t hide** it, I know you have **all the information I need**.’’ Akechi began pressuring him. ‘’And I also know the police will figure out the truth by themselves eventually, don’t try to make this any harder than it should be.’’

‘’I don’t know anything.’’ Akira then said. He knew it was **useless.** He knew Akechi would just continue to press on, especially after Akira literally fell off the stool in a **shocked response** , but Akira wasn’t going to tell him anything. He first wanted to speak to Mishima by himself, he wanted to **save the boy** , not **lock him up.**

Akechi was just getting irritated by then. ‘’We both know that isn’t the truth. Don’t try to **play the hero yourself** , this guy has proven himself to be **extremely violent** and dangerous.’’ Akechi tried to show his concern. He knew Akira was capable of trying to solve this by himself, but he also knew that wasn’t going to **end well**. It never was…

‘’He isn’t. I will perfectly manage myself.’’ Akira then stated. ‘’If you think the police can get to him by themselves, **go ahead**. But I will keep my mouth shut.’’

Akechi shook his head. This guy was way **too reckless** , too convinced of his own personal justice. Well, not that Akechi was any better himself in that aspect. ‘’I can just let you get arrested for **withholding information** , you know? Do you truly want to risk your whole current life to **protect a murderer?** ’’ Akechi wasn’t playing around anymore. He needed answers, right now. Even when that meant using **such threats**.

Akira’s expression changed completely. He wasn’t going to give in, but he was going to try **something different**. He was going to be completely honest. ‘’I know this will go completely against everything you stand for, but just give me **a chance** to fix this without police involvement. It’s way **too personal**.’’ Akira practically begged to the detective in front of him, eyes even tearing up slightly.

This took Akechi off guard slightly, he didn’t expect Akira to express himself like this. ‘’You know I can’t let you do that. It’s **against the law** , and seriously dangerous too.’’ Akechi then explained. ‘’You can be harmed too, this killer has proven himself to be really **unstable**.’’

‘’Give me one chance. If I **fail** I will give you the name, without any issues.’’ Akira said. ‘’But let me try, please.’’

‘’If you **die** I will blame myself for it, you know. I can’t let you do this.’’ Akechi reacted. Even he himself was showing his true emotions, something he never does. ‘’Just trust me, I will make sure he won’t get **mistreated** , I will make sure he will be judged honestly.’’

Akira went silent for a while, seeing Akechi’s actual emotions shocked him a little. ‘’I can’t. I might be able to trust you with this, but not the **entire system**.’’ Akira then said. ‘’And you of all people should understand my views. I’m sorry, but I have to do this, no matter the **risks**.’’

This made Akechi go silent for a moment too. He was **weighting the odds** , thinking about any way to get the information he needed, but he failed to think of anything. He knew that as soon as Akira had made up his mind there wasn’t anything he could do. ‘’Alright then, but as soon as anything goes wrong you **call me,** or the police straight away, alright?’’ He eventually gave in.

Akira nodded in response. ‘’Thank you, it means a lot.’’ He said.

‘’Do know that I will do **everything I can** to get to this guy in the meantime, I still don’t like the idea of you getting yourself in this **type of danger**.’’ Akechi confessed. The only way he could justify letting Akira go was by convincing himself that he could get the answer himself in time.

‘’Of course. You’re only doing **your job** after all.’’ Akira reacted.

Soon the both of them decided to end their conversation. Akechi didn’t get the answers he needed, but he did now know he was on the **right track**.

And Akira knew what he had to do. He had to speak to Mishima about it, hopefully **convincing** the boy to stop. Hopefully **saving** his, and his future victim’s, lives.

It was going to be a **real challenge** , but Akira was ready. He wanted to help his friend, to save him, since somewhere deep inside Akira also believed this was all his fault. He should’ve been there for Mishima more often, _he should’ve noticed **way sooner**._

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

The following day Mishima got a message. A message he had been **hoping** to get for ages, although he didn’t know the actual reason.

**_Akira: ‘’Hey, I was wondering if you could meet me today?’’_ **

The message in itself wasn’t anything special, but for Mishima it was all he had wished for in his **entire life**. His hero actually wanting to spent more time with him. The study **‘date’** the other day was already something, but now it was clear Akira didn’t just wanted to help him with school, he wanted to see him.

It took Mishima a long time to reply, his mind tracking off to the possibilities of this **sudden invitation**. For one moment he was worried Akira might’ve figured out **the trut** h about the murders, but he quickly brushed off that idea.  Akira would’ve gone to the police if he knew, right?

**_Mishima: ‘’Of course, where do you wanna go?’’_ **

He eventually managed to send a reply, making sure it sounded as normal as he possibly could. He wanted to scream out **the love for his hero** right there and then, but he realised he shouldn’t.

A reply from Akira was soon followed.

**_Akira: ‘’Can you come to my place? It’s a really pleasant café to hang out with.’’_ **

He… _Akira was actually inviting him to his own home._ This was already turning out to be way more than Mishima had **ever imagined**. He now began to get nervous, was this truly a good idea? Mishima knew he might **lose control** of his mind if he did something like this, but this was his first, and maybe **last** , opportunity.

**_Mishima: ‘’Sure, just send me the address and a time :)_ **

Even before Mishima could truly realise what was happening he got another reply from Akira, this containing the address he asked for.

He was actually going to do this. Mishima’s one and only hero has invited him over, and he was going there **as soon as possible**.

Mishima’s hands were shaking, he was still **uncertain** , but he had to take this opportunity.

 

Akira was even more nervous. He was planning to **confront** Mishima, but right after he sent the first message his mind began playing with him again.

_It could still be someone else, Mishima isn’t **truly proven** to be the culprit, right?_

Every possibility of Mishima not being the killer ran through Akira’s mind so many times, but he **knew** , he knew all those possibilities **weren’t true**. And he also knew he had to do this. He had to try to stop Mishima, before it was **too late**.

**Before the police would get to him.**

Mishima came into the café earlier than expected, which **startled** Akira a lot. ‘’Hey, welcome!’’ Akira said as he tried his best to smile. He was really nervous, his hands were shaking.

‘’Hello, thank you for inviting me over.’’ Mishima responded, he sounded way **too formal**. Akira thought that maybe he was just nervous too. He should be at least.

Akira got up. ‘’You want some coffee?’’ He asked. Making coffee was the perfect way to **distract his mind** for a moment. Sojiro was out today, the shop was officially closed. This was the perfect time for a meeting like this.

As Mishima made his way to sit at the counter, the same spot Akechi was in the night before Akira noticed, he nodded in responds. It was almost as if he couldn’t get any words out of his mouth himself. But then again, Akira was **the same** at the moment.

The two of them spent some moments in **silence** as Akira focussed his mind on making the coffee. He was so focussed he **didn’t even hear** Mishima talking. ‘’Akira, you still here?’’ Mishima began waving his hand in front of Akira’s spaced out face. He began to get kind of worried for Akira after all. Never before had he been so quiet, or has he **lost focus** so much.

This gesture did finally get Akira back to this world. He also realised how **different** he was from his usual self. _‘Time to use the most general excuse that exists’_ he thought. ‘’Sorry, I’m just a little tired.’’

Mishima was uncertain that was the **actual truth** , but he decided not to pry into it too much, doing so might prove to be dangerous after all. ‘’Aah, I see, **understandable**.’’ He simply reacted.

Soon Akira was done making the coffee, getting a cup in front of Mishima. Now the time was there, he had to find the **right moment**. Finding it was difficult, but Akira didn’t have a choice. He had to do this, he had to figure out the truth, he had to save the boy the best he could.

A moment of **silence** befell the two again, after they spent some time talking about generic topics like school. This was the moment, the moment to bring the subject up.

‘’Mishima, I’m sorry, but **I know**.’’ Akira said, directly after realising he was way **too vague**.

Those words did already sent a chill down Mishima’s spine. What did Akira know? The murders, no, **that can’t be**. Mishima was hoping there was something else, something he didn’t realise yet. ‘’Wh-what do you know?’’ Mishima asked, **struggling** to form full sentences and remain calm, but he was trying.

Then the **final blow** came. The one that made Mishima realise his one and only fear became true. The one that made him realise that was the **only reason** he was invited over in the first place. ‘’I know you are the one behind the murders, the evidence is clear.’’ Akira finally said, almost feeling **instant regret**.

The atmosphere in the room was now fully changed. **Tension** was now filling the air, both not knowing how the other would react.

Mishima knew he couldn’t get around it, Akira knew and there was no way to convince him of his **innocence**. It was time to get to the second best thing, convincing him it was **the right thing to do**. ‘’I… I see.’’ Mishima began talking. He was unsure of how to continue, unsure of how to do this.

Akira was shocked. Mishima **didn’t deny** it, meaning that is was actually the truth, meaning that Akira couldn’t deny it from himself any longer. ‘’Can you, maybe **explain** why?’’ Akira tried to ask. He wanted to know just why Mishima had **snapped** like that, why he ended up taking the lives of people around, just because they shared a different opinion or did one thing wrong.

‘’Of course.’’ Mishima began. He didn’t know what he was gonna say yet, but he knew there was no way to avoid this conversation in the first place. If he tried that Akira could turn and go to the police. ‘’It… it’s all **for you** , you guys are my **heroes**. I can’t stand anyone that stands against you all. I can’t stand anyone that **does wrong to you.** ’’

It was about what Akira expected, but hearing it still frightened him. Mishima was turned to murder for **his sake** , for the sake of the Phantom thieves. ‘’But, **murder?!** That is way too much!’’ Akira then exclaimed honestly. He didn’t know what type of **consequences** it would have, he was just stating his mind.

But Mishima’s whole expression changed within an instant. His eyes looked dark, **dark and dangerous.** ‘’It’s what they deserve.’’ He said, calmly.

The sudden change in expression scared Akira. He realised he did something wrong, now he himself actually was scared for **his life**. ‘’I-I’m sorry, but I think you’re wrong.’’ Akira wasn’t letting go of his **own convictions** yet. He wasn’t giving up trying to convince and save Mishima.

‘’Then you’re the one who is wrong. Those people are nothing but **obstacles**. The world is better off without them.’’ Mishima said. ‘’Especially when they **dare** to do wrong to you. You are way too important for me.’’

It was his **own fault** , Akira realised he was the reason Mishima turned like this. Mishima was **obsessed**. ‘’If I’m so important to you, you should at least try to listen to me.’’ Akira then tried.

There was a **small change** in Mishima’s behaviour from those words. He was getting his hope back. ‘’I only do this since I care so much for you. It’s the **best** way.’’ Mishima’s voice was soft, but his eyes were still as dark as ever.

Akira knew, he knew he was going to get himself in **a lot of danger** , but he came up with a **plan**. A plan which could easily turn out for the worst. ‘’Mishima, please. I like you, a lot, but I can’t handle you taking the lives of others for my own sake. Just… just **come to me** when you feel like that, stay with me when you need to.’’ Akira said.

It was then that Mishima **dared** to try something, something he hadn’t even dreamed of doing ever before. ''Can I… call you **my boyfriend** then?’’ He asked. It was another thing he had **dreamed** of so many times before. And now that Akira had said he liked him Mishima thought he might have a chance.

Akira didn’t know what to say. He **didn’t like** Mishima like that, but something told him that if he didn’t accept something terrible would happen. ‘’If that means you will **stop hurting** those people, then sure.’’ He eventually said, being a little frightened for his life if he wouldn’t.

Mishima’s whole expression changed within an instant. He became happy and **excited**. ‘’Yay!’’ He exclaimed as he threw his arms around Akira. ‘’I’m so **glad** you accept! You don’t know how long I’ve been hoping for a moment like this!’’

It made Akira a little more **relieved** to see that Mishima was happy now, the scary look he had before was nowhere to be found at least.

But then he realised, he is now actually in a **relationship** with Mishima, with an **actual murderer**. The thought frightened him, but he reassured himself soon, telling himself that this is the best way to help Mishima. To save the people and keep Mishima himself away from the police.

If only it were actually that easy in the end. _If only Mishima was that easy to **turn**._

 

After days Akira began to realise it wasn’t going to go as easy as he wanted. He noticed just how **clingy** Mishima was to him, how his eyes showed nothing but **fire** when someone did nothing but look the wrong way at Akira. It frightened him.

Just **how far** gone was Mishima? He had killed many now, and just after those days a new murder victim was found, making Akira realise Mishima wasn’t keeping himself to their **agreement**. The new victim was a person they encountered on the streets the other day. As the two of them were together for some sort of date. The only thing she did was bump into Akira and walking away **without apologizing**.

Akira felt so bad for the girl, she was probably just in a **hurry**. He needed to discuss this with Mishima, making clear he really shouldn’t do that again. Making clear Akira would **never want anything to do with him** if he continues this.

But there was something that told Akira that he **couldn’t** , that he **won’t survive** if he did. He already gotten himself into this relationship where he didn’t feel that way for Mishima. He really liked him, he cared for him, but only as a **friend**.

But it was **the darkness** , the burning inside Mishima’s look that pushed him, that forced him. He was scared, but he also still **believed** Mishima could turn, he could still change.

Akira just hadn’t found the **right way** to achieve that yet.

But he needed to find it fast, he didn’t want anyone else **to die** , especially not when they are only targeted for **these types** of things. The girl did nothing wrong, but then again, no one who died actually did.

Every moment of the day Akira wondered if he should just **give up** , just go to the police and let Mishima get arrested. But then another part of him said that was the **worst idea**. Mishima did wrong, that part is true, but he wouldn’t be treated as anything beside a **crazy killer**. No one would realise his reasons, or even his **pains**.

And Akira knew how **cruel** the police could be, he knew they wouldn’t listen. And that was the one thing that made Akira decide to stay quiet every time. Mishima deserved something better than **just punishment** , he deserved someone who listened and turned him. **Forcefully** changing his heart wouldn’t be good either, since then Mishima would go on and turn himself in. And Akira also didn’t know if he would confess anything about the Phantom thieves, about Akira himself, when he did that.

Overall there were **many risks** , many dangers. And Akira didn’t yet know how to deal with all of them, but he did know he was going to do this, **all by himself.**


	5. Chapter 5

That same night, the one on the day the **latest** murder victim was found, Akechi returned to the café. Akira already expected him to come back one day, but he didn’t expect him to act so soon.

‘’Hello again.’’ Akira said as the detective entered the place. Akechi didn’t react yet, instead he went to sit at his usual spot right away.

Sojiro seemed to sense Akechi’s **intentions** , since he went to leave almost immediately after. Telling Akira to serve their last customer and then close up. Akira really didn’t know how Sojiro knew, but he didn’t care. He never wanted him to know what they were going to talk about anyways.

‘’Welcome back.’’ Akira finally reacted. ‘’The usual I presume.’’ He already made his way to make their coffee.

Akechi just stared at Akira. ‘’We both know why I’m here.’’ He then said. He didn’t came to drink some coffee and a **void** the subject as long as possible. Akechi came to find his answers. To finally be able to confirm his **recent suspicion**.

Akira turned around and looked straight at the one in front of him. ‘’Yes, I know. But we also both know I am **not gonna answer you**.’’ He said.

But Akechi wasn’t ready to give up yet, many lives were **at stake**. ‘’Are you sure you’re not going to tell me? It’s the best for **everyone**.’’ He said. Akechi was worried many more would fall victim, many more before the police was able to act.

‘’Yes, I still stand by my decision.’’ Akira responded. He kept thinking about it. Just telling Akechi right here and now would make his life so much **easier** , but he shouldn’t. The easy road isn’t always the right one to be taken.

‘’You’re trying to solve this all by yourself, aren’t you?’’ Akechi then asked. He knew the answer, but it at least was a different direction he could take and talk about without hitting a block.

As expected Akira was at least somewhat honest in his response to this question. ‘’So what if I am? You should just focus yourself on your own investigation, **mister detective** , instead of **wasting your time** in here.’’

It was then that Akechi decided to use his **last resort**. Akira was irritated enough to not think clearly about his words, it was the perfect moment. ‘’We have **his name**.’’ He said.

That sentence shocked Akira. Quickly he began to question whether that was truly the case, whether Akechi was **just messing** with him. But as he looked more closely at Akechi he realised he wasn’t joking, he **wasn’t lying**. Akechi and the police knew his name already.

Akechi realised Akira wasn’t going to give any actual response, so he continued. ‘’We do not have enough grounds for arrest or even a search warrant yet, but we are keeping **Mishima Yuuki** under close watch.’’

‘’Leave him alone!’’ Akira **yelled** , without even realising he did so till he saw the look on Akechi’s face. Akira had played right into his smart **trick**.

It amused Akechi to see he was right after all. Although this still wasn’t enough evidence, one confession under private circumstances **wouldn’t hold up** against any judge, but at least it was **confirmed** that he was looking in the right direction. ‘’Why? He’s a murderer, **remember**?’’ Akechi said, trying to provoke Akira even more.

And it definitely worked. ‘’It isn’t his fault.’’ Akira said, his voice soft, his eyes looking down. He had realised his **mistake** , and he knew he wasn’t able to talk himself out of it. The very next best thing he could do was try to convince Akechi Mishima wasn’t all bad.

‘’Then whose is it?’’ Akechi asked. He didn’t expect this reaction, but there was something interesting about it. ‘ **’Yours perhaps?** ’’

Now Akira’s eyes were **burning**. ‘’Get out.’’ He said, coldly. He wasn’t going to talk to Akechi for another second. He knew that if he did Akechi might be able to figure out everything, he would be using Akira as a **powerful source**.

Akechi was amused by Akira’s reaction, he was genuinely enjoying himself. ‘’It seems I’m correct, **interesting**!’’ He almost sounded too excited. ‘’But I’m guessing you have just convinced yourself it’s your fault while…’’

**‘’GET OUT!’’** Akira was now furious. **‘’NOW!’’** He was yelling way louder than he had ever done before.

This was Akechi’s cue to stop, he never intended to turn Akira fully against him anyways. ‘’Alright alright, I will. But just **promise me** you will remember you can call me when you actually do turn out to be in danger.’’ He said. He was still worried, worried about Akira’s **own safety.**

Akira just looked entirely **annoyed** at the detective. ‘’I won’t.’’ He simply responded.

‘’I know.’’ Akechi said as he was standing up. ‘’But please be **careful**.’’ He added, right before he closed the door behind him, leaving Akira alone once again.

As Akira stood there, alone in the café, he realised what all that Akechi told him meant. Mishima was going to get **caught** soon, if Akira didn’t do something about it.

This got Akira to make up his mind. He was going to **confront** Mishima again, as soon as possible. He was going to stop this all from happening, he was going to save Mishima, and his **future victims** too.

 

A few days later Mishima was acting a little **weirder than usual**. Akira hadn’t found the courage yet to confront him, so the two weren’t speaking about Mishima’s **crimes** at all.

‘’I’m sorry, but I have to **leave early** today.’’ Mishima said. The two were studying in the diner again, casually, like nothing has ever been wrong.

Hearing Mishima say that with such a shaky voice made Akira **suspicious**. He didn’t want another to die, but if he didn’t do something that might be exactly what would happen.

Then Akira formed a **plan**. ‘’It’s alright, I’ll see you again tomorrow then.’’ He said.

Almost directly after Mishima said his goodbye and left, but he didn’t notice Akira leaving right after him too. Mishima also didn’t notice how Akira continued to **stalk him** , how he followed him around **every corner**.

Akira didn’t know what to expect when he did follow Mishima, but he wanted to make sure Mishima wouldn’t be able to **end any life** that night, not when he was around.

Secretly Akira was still hoping nothing would happen, that Mishima would just go home or do anything else besides **killing** someone.

But then Akira **lost** him, Mishima had turned into a small alley without Akira noticing him. Akira **panicked.** _‘Fuck, now I won’t know anymore! What if someone does die today?!’_ Akira’s mind was yelling at himself. He wouldn’t be able to **forgive himself** if the news of tomorrow consisted out of yet another death.

Or worse, when the news would tell him the police a **rrested** the killer, they were keeping an eye on Mishima already after all.

But as long as Akira was unable to find Mishima again he didn’t have any say in what would happen. The only thing he could do now was walk around and hopefully run into Mishima again.

As he walked down the **desolated streets** Akira heard something, he heard someone screaming. It was faint, but Akira still managed to hear the words spoken. ‘ **’No!** Please don’t! I-I’m sorry!’’ The voice was **begging for his life**.

And Akira knew exactly what was happening, he knew exactly where he needed to go.

Another small alley appeared to be the location of the screams. There Akira finally found Mishima, who was with a guy, appearing to be about their age. The guy was already partially **covered in blood** , but he was still alive as he continued to beg for his life. ‘’Please, **please don’t**.’’ He cried out, his voice lost all volume as he was almost whispering.

‘ **’Mishima!’’** Akira yelled as loudly as he could. He wasn’t going to let this happen. He was going to save the guy, he was going to stop Mishima. **No matter the costs**.

It took Mishima a while to notice someone called his name, but when he realised he quickly turned around, still holding on to the **bloody** guy whose wrist he held. ‘’What are you doing here, **my love**?’’ Mishima asked. He had the habit to call Akira by that name, even though Akira himself didn’t ever use any nicknames for Mishima.

‘’Stop this!’’ Akira was still yelling. He was **angry**. Angry at Mishima, but mostly angry at himself. He shouldn’t have allowed this to happen. He **should’ve seen this coming.** ‘’Whatever he did, it’s no reason for him to die. He still **deserves** to live!’’

Mishima simply laughed at Akira. ‘’No, no he doesn’t.’’ He said. ‘’He’s a terrible human being who has been spreading nothing but **hatred**.’’

‘’Dude, I told you I’m sorry. I never intended to **upset** anyone.’’ The guy cried out. His voice sounded a little hoarse, he had been crying and begging for his life for a while now.

Akira didn’t know what to do, he knew he couldn’t do this by himself now. Mishima’s dark look frightened him, if Akira didn’t step up and do the right thing the guy with them **would die** , as Akira didn’t have **the guts** to physically stop Mishima from all this. ‘’Mishima, I didn’t want to do this, but if you don’t stop right now I’m **calling the police**.’’

This **snapped** something within Mishima. The only person who Mishima fully trusted was now turning against him. His **boyfriend** was ready to turn him in. ‘’How dare you **betray** my trust like that. I did everything **for you**!’’ He yelled out.

‘’I never **wanted** you to do this, I never wanted anyone to get **hurt**. People are allowed to have different opinions, people are allowed to **make mistakes**.’’ Akira still tried to convince Mishima, since now he was almost certain he had to save **his own life too.**

Mishima wasn’t having any of Akira’s words. He **didn’t listen.** Mishima realised he had mistaken Akira. Mishima realised his love was **betrayed**. ‘’I never thought you would turn against me like that.’’ He said, unsettlingly calm.

A small shiver went down Akira’s spine. Every part in his body told him to **run away** , especially as soon as Mishima flat out stabbed the guy he was holding, **right in** **his chest**. Then the guy finally stopped moving. But Akira’s body wasn’t responding, he couldn’t do anything.

‘’I **loved** you, you know, but after seeing you betray me so easily I now realise that you **never loved me back.** ’’ Mishima began to walk to Akira, slowly. ‘’The whole relationship was a **fake** one, wasn’t it? You just agreed to it since you believed you could turn me, instead of actually **realising** this was all for you.’’

Even as Mishima was now within reach, the **threat** of a knife getting real big, Akira wasn’t able to move even an inch. He was scared, but at the same time he was **ready to risk everything**. Mishima was still calm, Akira still had the chance. ‘’Murdering people is **no way** to help someone. You only end up hurting more, doing **even worse** things than they have ever done. You are a **dear friend** , I don’t want to see you end up in jail, or **worse**.’’

‘’Why can’t you realise why I did this? The world is a **much better place** for you without those people in here! The people who stand against you, the people who did you wrong! You deserve the best of this world, the best **I never would have**.’’ Mishima wasn’t calm yet, but Akira felt like he was finally getting somewhere. ‘’And you know, I myself have never felt **more alive** than right now.’’ Mishima then added.

Then Akira decided to get **even riskier** , to steer the direction of the conversation in the one place he probably shouldn’t. ‘’I can always teach you other ways to feel alive. But taking lives **isn’t an option** , you have to quit doing this.’’ He said. ‘’If you don’t I will have to call the police on you, **I can’t allow anyone to get hurt anymore.’’**

Then Mishima snapped a second time. **‘’You are still ready to betray me like this?!!’’** He screamed. He began to eye completely crazy, Akira had fucked up. **‘’If you still can’t realise I have mistaken myself into everything about you! You are no better than any of those scums I ended! You are no hero at all!!’’**

The next moment went by quick, **really** quick. The last thing Akira saw before his eyes was Mishima lifting the **knif** e he was holding, while laughing m **anically**. Akira tried to run, but his wrist was held tight.

Then the knife went down, with quite a speed, and **everything turned black immediately after.**

 

The place was **quiet**. Not even a single sound could be heard, not a single one besides breathing.

Right in the middle of the alley Mishima could be found, who was recovering from his **outburst**. The **blood of two people** covering almost his entire body.

At first he didn’t realise what had happened, at first he was just **confused** , but then… then he looked **down**.

Akira’s l **ifeless** body, laying there right in front of him. Blood has **stopped flowing** from his wounds, his excessive stab wounds. There were too many to count. His eyes were still open, but **no life** was left within. His black fluffy hair was now nothing but a sticky mess, cause of the **dark red blood** inside it.

And almost as soon as Mishima saw that sight he fell to his knees. He had done this, he had **taken** the life of his hero, _the life of the only one he ever **truly loved**._

**Regret** began to fill Mishima. He began to doubt whether he was truly doing the right thing, whether taking those other lives was **truly** for the best.

He looked over at the other body, the one of the guy he **killed** earlier. Mishima began to think back at the things the guy had said online, and realised they **weren’t even that bad**. Mishima himself had said worse things before too. It really was nothing to actually **lose your life** over.

But Mishima still did it, he still **ended the life** of that **innocent guy** , and the ones of many more like that.

More and more **regrets** began to fill his mind, but the **worst one** came when he yet again returned to Akira.

There was **nothing left** for Mishima. His one and **only** hero was now gone. The only one who has always been there for him when he needed it. **_The only one._**

**Tears** began to fall, which mixed with the blood already there. There was **nothing left**. Mishima would never be able to live with this, with the things **he had done.**

‘’But I don’t have to.’’ He whispered to himself as he regained his grip on the **knife** still by his side.

He looked over to Akira one last time. ‘’I’m so sorry, you were right, I did the wrong thing. Maybe I’ll **see you later** though.’’ He said, already lifting the knife. He was laughing while doing so, **no sense** left within him.

And then, for one last time, he **stabbed** his knife into a body. This time however, it was **his own.**

Then the alley became quiet yet again. Not even the sound of **breathing** could be heard.

 

‘’Three bodies this time. I’m guessing the killer got **interrupted** or something.’’ A police officer said as Akechi made his way to the **crime scene.** No one had told him anything yet, but nothing could’ve **prepared** him for the sight he saw.

Three bodies, one from an **unknown** victim, one from the one he had **suspected** and the last one… The last one belonging to the one person he **didn’t want to see** there.

Akechi did his best not to puke right on sight. The scene in itself was already **such a mess** , almost the entire walls and ground covered in blood.

‘’You feeling okay? This might be **too much** for a high schooler.’’ Another officer at the scene said to Akechi as he saw him **turning white.**

But Akechi soon regained himself. ‘’Oh, I’m fine. This is just not what I **expected**.’’ He said. He wasn’t entirely lying, he didn’t expect this to happen so soon after he **last spoken** to Akira.

An intense feeling of **regret** overtook Akechi. If only he had managed to find his evidence **sooner** , if only he hadn’t **faile** d at his job…

‘’If only I had tried to **ask** you again.’’ He said softly as he stood right in front of Akira’s **corpse**. ‘’Then maybe I could’ve prevented this…

_‘’This was **never** the way I wanted to see you **go out**.’’_

Akechi then turned around and left the scene, he had to report what happened. The **killings** are over, **the murderer is found.**

**_The case is closed._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this we came to the end! (The end of both the fic and several~)
> 
> Here are the posted works of the amazing talented artists that I partnered with during this great event!  
> PlumCat:  
> https://plumdraws.tumblr.com/post/183126257440/my-piece-for-the-persona-5-big-bang-project-my
> 
> reallyquantum:  
> http://reallyquantum.tumblr.com/post/183179124910/my-piece-for-the-persona-5-big-bang-for
> 
> Please check them out, they are seriously awesome!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
